FutureTech Corporations
FutureTech Corporation is a corporation operating within Vasari jurisdiction. It is responsible for developing many of the technologies used in the Vasari arsenal during the Third World War (a thread-wide event). FutureTech maintains their primary branch in Tehran. History The FutureTech Corporation was started off in 2178. At the time, they were widely ignored by the Vasari arms market, leave alone the international market. Over time, they became renowned for much of their technological advances. Now a well-funded and respected arms contractor within the Vasari Empire, they wish to make a name for themsleves globally, by offering services and products revolutionizing warfare itself. Over the years, it is thought that they've worked alongside the Vasari Empire to develop a variety of unimaginable "monstrosities". Policies While under Vasari jurisdiction, FutureTech works as a freelancer, maintaining a completely independant state-of-mind. It is often thought that the best the Vasari Empire could do was to convience FutureTech that supplying the Allies with goods and services is entirely harmful for society, and that in the long-term, FutureTech would lose much of their sovereignty if the Allies were to conquer the world. Most however believe that a "special payment" is made regularly to ensure FutureTech's loyalty on this issue. However FutureTech Corporations has made it crystal clear that no amount of money or other valuables offered by any third party would make them reveal any information, even project names, regarding "Government Projects" (projects partnered between FutureTech Corporations and another party (i.e. nation, institute, etc.)). It should be noted however, that "FutureTech Projects" (developed by FutureTech, for FutureTech) can be shared between any number of parties. Most of these services are offered in a manner similar to private military contractors. Current "FutureTech Projects" Cryocopter The cryocopter is stable and dependable as helicopters go. An ancillary benefit of its sophisticated on-board systems is a surprisingly strong fuselage, proven to be able to withstand direct fire. Of course, their durability is hardly what makes them so impressive. That credit goes primarily to the aircraft's custom cryobeam, used to draw out all heat in an area while spraying it with pure water and a burst of liquid helium, causing a flash-freeze that can encase an entire enemy tank in a block of solid ice. Frozen targets are effectively thrust into a state of suspended animation. The effects of the freezing gradually wear off and the target snaps out of the effect all at once, with no recollection of the passage of time, as though waking from slumber. In fact, a majority of test subjects reported feeling unusually relaxed after this fugue state. Although research findings concerning the long-term effects of the freezing are inconclusive as of yet, the cryobeam has provisionally been deemed "perfectly safe" by manufacturer FutureTech Corporation. However, the Vasari-based defense research firm has disclosed that frozen targets do tend to become extremely brittle, such that a basic concussive impact could cause them irreparable harm. One test subject unfortunately was shattered to pieces under a routine inspection, calling FutureTech's safety claims to draw some flak. Vasari military command took an interest in licensing the cryocopter at around the same time. As if the cryobeam is not remarkable enough, stranger still is the cryocopter's "strong homogenous residual-interactive neutron kinetic" (or "S.H.R.I.N.K.") beam. This device safely and temporarily compresses molecular bonds in an object, in essence causing a reduction in physical size despite a conservation of mass. The long-term effects of exposure to this device are still unknown, and until they are well-understood, the Vasari Empire are treating it as a weapon. Consequently, more and more cryocopters are beginning to appear among Allied air forces, though Vasari command assures the military scientists running the field diagnostics that they are unlikely to come to harm and would never be used in frontline engagements. Cryo Legionnaire Years before they get fitted for their custom-tailored X-1 Instinct armored suits, the men called Cryo Legionnaires undergo an extremely intense training program designed to simulate the harshest weather conditions Entente forces believe they will experience when fighting the Allies. Though prospective Cryo Legionnaires represent the top one percent of fittest, strongest men from across the Vasari Empire (as only the Vasari Empire was initially interested with this program), of these, only two percent of these applicants successfully complete FutureTech's classified training program. Those ultimately taken into the ranks of the Cryo Legionnaires must demonstrate not just the peak of physical fitness and dexterity, but also a specific psychological profile that FutureTech claims is optimally suited to the rigors that these men will face defending the Entente's and all the world's freedoms. Part of the appeal of the Legionnaire Initiative is in the nonviolent nature of its approach to conflict resolution. Cryo Legionnaires eschew any conventional weapons in favor of a semi-portable "cryo-cannon," whose technology was co-opted from FutureTech's own Cryocopter design. This device quickly absorbs 99 percent of all heat in a fixed, conical area out in front, essentially causing everything in the vicinity to quickly freeze over. The effect is so rapid that living creatures go into a fugue state, such that their frozen bodies can be detained, collected, and later revived in time for a speedy and fair war-trial. Understandably, the enemies of the Cryo Legionnaires often refuse to go quietly, and for this reason, their armored suits can withstand explosive and concussive blasts better than any personal defense systems ever developed—including, FutureTech spokespeople point out. In addition to this, the X-1 Impulse armor effectively heightens the wearer's reflexes, paradoxically allowing him to move much faster than an unburdened man ever could. At the same time, back-mounted airbooster not only absorbs and dissipates heat, but is used for short-range flight and various tactical maneuvers. FutureTech has firmly denied allegations surrounding a controversial incident in which a frozen test subject who was to considered a criminal (criminals sentenced for execution are often used as test subjects for more "dangerous" experiments) was shattered to pieces when struck by a Cryo Legionnaire's heel coming down from a boost-jump. Whatever the case, the widely-reported incident proves that all eyes are on the Legionnaire Initiative, which FutureTech promises will be the future of law enforcement. Harbinger Gunship To make up for the Collider Cannons' inability to strike precisely at a chosen destination, the Harbinger features a nose-mounted 25 mm chain gun linked to targeting systems that track the gunner's eye movements. These extremely accurate weapons can shred lightly-armored surface threats without causing significant damage to the environment. All of the Harbinger's weaponry is directed toward the ground, however and enemy air superiority fighter squadrons could conceivably give it a hard time ,if it is deployed en masse as the Harbinger's armor has been shown to suffer barely a scratch from a Vasari fighter (ordered to shoot down a drone repelica). Harbinger gunship crews are hand-picked by FutureTech from its private flight schools. Initially, Allied officials were publicly miffed at the idea that their ace airmen might not be qualified to get behind the yoke of a Harbinger, though Emperor Parham himself quickly smoothed the issue over. Both the Vasari command and FutureTech Corporation have since denied or dismissed rumors of ongoing tensions between Harbinger crews and the Vasari own fighter jocks, even though the latter see the former as "a pack of vultures circling the skies sniffing for blood," according to one Vasari pilot who wished to remain anonymous. At any rate, both camps agree that the Harbinger cannot be successful without Allied fighter escort, and that airmen on both sides must routinely and trustingly put their lives into each other's hands. Before the collider technology was reluctantly divulged by the Vasari Empire, the FutureTech team speculatively came up with an aircraft blueprint more massive than any known turbofan jet to date, whose ability to fly in fact hinged on the need for an on-board Collider fuel cell -- one that was small enough to fit on such a gigantic plane. The Allied top brass (as directed by Vasari Emperor Parham himself) agreed to disclose that particular secret to FutureTech Corporation in exchange for services tendered, and in order to fulfill the ambitions of the Harbinger international design team. As FutureTech had mostly deduced how the Proton Collider works, Vasari brass reluctantly agreed to partner with the corporation in order to complete a prototype of what later became the Harbinger gunship. The production model of the gunship features not one but two starboard-mounted 120 mm Collider Cannons, each one packing the explosive punch of a howitzer of roughly the same size. Because the fuel cell provides the Collider Cannons with their ammunition and also runs the Harbinger's four redundant turbofan engines, the aircraft can remain airborne for days. FutureTank Tank X-1 The Future Tank X-1 is a humanoid-esque, remote-operated drone vehicle available to all nations. The Vasari Empire has shown keen interests regarding these tanks, although numerous objections were raised to the apparent unethical nature of the vehicle, FutureTech's PR department successfully waylaid these concerns by appealing on the grounds of saving lives by phasing out human combatants in favor of robotics. Further safety precautions included the incorporation of ethics programming related to battlefield logistics and a set of command override codes granted to field officers deploying the tank just to thwart any potential loss of control. The vehicle's standard armament lacked a direct approach; outfitted with a pair of arm-mounted 'Neutron Scramblers,' Future Tanks could fire concentrated bursts of explosive energy at a target which would detonate and expand outward in a wide radius, dealing significant damage to any enemy unit within the sphere of effect. Utilized in groups, successive blasts from this weapon had the ability to obliterate entire divisions of enemy forces in mere seconds. When the Scrambler couldn't provide needed expediency, the weapon's own heat sinks could be directed to unleash a powerful beam of concentrated energy capable of one-shoting any unit (or group of units) caught in its path. It should be noted however, that the Future Tank X-1 is considered a proto-type, and is therefore very constly to purchase and maintain. Only a handful of these exist, and unless FutureTech Corporations develops a cheaper variation of these beasts, it is expected that no nation will try purchasing the lot of these.Category:Companies Category:Nation Creation